The Guardians
by cjkamahama
Summary: Courage McLean is having an incredibly crappy life. That's what made Herobrine interested in his life. Herobrine sucked him INTO the game! Hilarity ensues. Sorry I suck at summaries. The content inside is better though! Rated T for stuff.


Chapter One: The Snow

Author's note: Includes Mob talker. Reviews are wanted and needed! Please post your opinion, good or bad! CHUCK IS OUT MUDDAFLIPPAS!

Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft. I would not be posting a fanfiction if I did.

It was another average day in 16 year-old American Courage McLean's life. His favorite clothes were a camo wolf-shirt and a black North Face hoodie. He had black jeans and a black wrist band, and his hair was black (You could say he loved dark colors, but it did have some drawbacks, such as, when it's sunny outside, the black ink absorbs all of the light and heat and he just turns into a sweaty mess… yuck.). He had a tan skin tone, and his eyes were naturally red. He was a short kid, only 5'9'' tall, and he was an extreme gamer. He couldn't survive without his computer.

This helped him escape the fact that he was having an extremely shitty life.

He escaped from the fact that his parents were killed when they were shot in the Afghanistan war, and that left him with the responsibility of taking care of his sister, only 2 years younger than him.

Courage always played on the indie game _Minecraft. _It was a simple game, made of blocks and pixels and such, but he thought it was a great game to spend his time on. It was very addicting game and was open-sourced. He played it every day, and was a addicted to it. He couldn't stop playing it. There were many modifications to be added to the game, and other code-editing yadda yadda yadda. Anyways, back to the story.

So with Courage's ups and downs in life, there were bound to be twists and turns in his crazy unfortunate life. So… let me tell you a tale… of Courage and the Guardians of Minecraft.

There was a urban legend of the evil sorcerer also known as Herobrine. He plotted twisted plans that could bring doom to the whole game. He had god-like powers, unreal energy, and a psychotic, sadistic mind. So obviously he took interest in Courage's life. His addicted-ness to _Minecraft _was like a flare to Herobrine, and his infinite sadness was like icing on the cake. He HAD to mess with his life, or else his reputation would collapse. He was bored of messing with the NPCs in the game anyways. Now, to Courage.

Courage sat on his computer chair, opened _Minecraft_, and started a new world. But instead of seeing blocks, he immediately passed out for some apparent reason. When he woke up he was falling in an eternal black void.

_That's it, _he thought. _I died i'm finally going to Hell._

But then he saw a light at the bottom of the seemingly endless hole. He then saw the ground. He closed his eyes and braced for impact. He then heard a loud _Thump! _noise, then slowly opened his eyes to see his surroundings.

Everything was blocks but him.

He was in a clump of pixel-looking blocks that looked something like snow, then finally realized how cold he was. He shivered and tried to wrap his arms around himself to keep him warm, but it was no use. he was going to die of hypothermia, or worse, frostbite.

_Nope, _he thought. _This is worse than Hell._

He slowly closed his eyes and waited for death to occur. Then he heard a feminine voice. He opened his eyes but was unable to move. He was a figure that looked like a girl in a jacket and a scarf. He also noticed that she wasn't blocks.

"Oh my Notch!" she said. "Are you okay?" she stopped for a moment. "No, no you aren't okay, what am I thinking!? You have barely any clothes on and you're buried in the snow!"

The girl then picked him up with surprising strength and carried him to somewhat of a house, if you could call a pile of wood-looking blocks in one place with glass-looking block windows a house, but Courage wasn't complaining. The girl placed him on a bed then covered him with a red blanket. This made Courage drowsy and he ended up falling asleep…

xxxxxxxxxxTransitionxxxxxxxxxxxx

Courage woke up in the same bed he dozed off in. He looked around and saw a torch-lit sort-of base with pumpkin paintings. When Courage first saw the house he thought nothing of it. Now he saw that the house was very large. I started to zone out looking at one of the pumpkin pictures, and I started to realize that-

"So how are you feeling?"

I watched as who I assumed was the girl that saved me sat down and I got a good look at her for the first time. She had a short orange hairstyle that went well with her clothes, which was a cream/brown color and black-buttoned one-piece. She also had a pumpkin hat on her head. She had brown eyes that matched the color of her sleeves. Also, she looked like she was ripped directly from an anime.

Wait….

I looked down at my arms and was surprised to see that my arms were anime-like. I also started to look around and I realised that I was IN Minecraft! How or why this happened, i couldn't tell.

"Hellooo? Mister?" she questioned me like she wanted my attention.

"Oh, sorry, I was just a bit surprised, is all." I said.

"Oh, okay. So, what's your name?"

She looked like she could be trusted, so I told her.

"And yours?" I asked.

"Flake. I'm also the guardian of the snow."

"Ehh?! Oh yeah… I could've saw that one coming." I said a little surprised. Guardian of the snow? But… It did seem possible, as to why she lives in a snow biome. "So you have any relatives?"

"Well I used to but… umm...they.."

I stopped her. "It's okay. I'm sorry I made you remember that awful occurrence.

"It's okay. So how did you get here? And why are you not blocky like the rest of the humans?"

"That's what I wanted to ask you." I said in a sarcastic tone. "Also, I have no idea. I was sucked in here for no apparent reason."

"Hmmmm…" She thought. "Quick question,what mob do you represent?"

"Mob? Represent?"

"Well you DO look human, and you ARE in this world of mobs, right?"

"Yes, well, this is my first time seeing a real environment made of blocks… Anyways, You haven't told me why you aren't made of blocks."

"Oh, that's an easy one." She said with finality. "I'm a Guardian. The guardian of the snow, to be precise."

"There are other… Guardians… Like you?"

"But of course!" she exclaimed. "There is one or more guardian for each mob, and each territory. But enough about the Guardians, I don't believe you! A place without blocks seems too far-fetched!"

"You have to believe me!"

"I bet you came from the Nether Kingdom, as a spy." she inquired with a suspicious tone.

"But I just came from my home in California… Not much really was blocks there..."

"California? Where is that?"

"Uh... Earth?"

"WHAT?!" She creamed, and she stood up and pointed at me. "You don't mean… the very land of the humans that we are blood related to!?"

"That sounds about right. Say… what's your name?"

"I don't like the sudden change of subject, but whatever. The name's Chelsea Frost."

"Mine's Courage McLean. Anyways, yes, I am human. 100% human, that is."

_That's not true, _A voice said.

_Shut up, _I said mentally.

Well, after this day, although it doesn't seem like it… there was a new strong friendship created.

**Well folks, how did I do? I think I did pretty well if I do say so myself! REVIEW AND MORE CHAPTERS ARE SURE TO COME! CHUCK IS OUT! PEACE!**


End file.
